


Moving On

by llleorio



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Divorce, M/M, Moving On, Post-Divorce, isn't that exciting?, not mentioned but Kurapika is engaged to basho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llleorio/pseuds/llleorio
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika are somewhat like the Prince and Princess of Wales.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 10





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I wanted to thank you for all for the support of my very first story. I didn't expect all of that. The recognition made me want to upload a story I worked on today! Enjoy! :)

Leorio liked to walk home from work on certain days. He loved bragging about getting his steps in. But in reality, he loved walking because it took his mind off the past. Sitting in a vehicle caused him to think about Kurapika, his ex-spouse.

Everyone, including Leorio himself, believed that he and Kurapika would last forever. Leorio and Kurapika were set up on a blind date when Leorio was in college. Kurapika was working a part-time job just so that he could live.

One thing Leorio noticed about Kurapika is that he seemed to hold in a lot. Once he was about to the blond's trust, Kurapika immediately started talking about how his whole clan, his whole family, were murdered for their eyes. Leorio didn't bother asking questions because he had heard about this on the news. He didn't think there'd be a sole survivor. Leorio decided to tell him about living with multiple siblings, being raised by a single mother, and having his best friend die because multiple doctors and the government believed his life wasn't worth much.

Leorio didn't know what happened at that moment but it was like their souls just clicked together like a magnet. They talked some more and went on multiple dates. Leorio was unsure if he could call Kurapika his boyfriend but something was definitely there. It was like they were soulmates.

Eventually, Leorio wanted Kurapika to be his. He had gotten his degree in Child Psychology and was planning to start his residency years. Kurapika himself got a good job. Someone thought he was beautiful and asked to have him as a model. Kurapika didn't hesitate to accept. With both of them having successful lifestyles, they decided to buy a house. This made it easier for Leorio to propose to Kurapika.

He went out one day found a ring and after months of planning, Leorio popped the question to Kurapika in their apartment. Leorio managed to make them a small but elegant and satisfying dinner. He presented a thin simple gold band to his partner. "I know it doesn't look like much but...if you don't like it, I can always get you a prettier one." Kurapika just stared at him. He was processing the whole event. "Leorio..." he starts. "I'll marry you. Don't worry about the ring."

And then they got married. Leorio thought he was Princess Diana or something. But just like Lady Diana and The Prince of Wales, Leorio and Kurapika's marriage slowly came crumbling down. 

The early years of their marriage were perfect. Leorio had finished his three years of residency and started his career as a family physician and Kurapika got the opportunity to travel the world and work on his modeling career. After Kurapika got home from a photoshoot in Yorknew City, Leorio asked him about his thoughts on children. Ten months after he asked this question, they welcomed a baby girl, Juniper Paradiknight. She was perfect. Kurapika and Leorio's busy world paused for a moment. All their attention was a Juniper. 

Maybe Kurapika paid too much attention. Leorio didn't want his daughter to live the restricted childhood he had to live. The one where he had to run from thugs that would come and terrorize his poor neighborhood. Or the one where he couldn't drink water because it had caused a major outbreak. Kurapika on the other hand wanted his daughter to be restricted. Before the massacre of his clan, Kurapika lived in a beautiful forest, hidden away from the real world. He always mentally beat himself up because as a child he wanted to leave the clan so badly. 

Leorio let Kurapika's behavior slide at first. But as their daughter began to grow and when they welcomed a second child, a son, Leorio was just done. He felt that Kurapika was putting too much pressure on their children. It was getting weird. These kids couldn't be kids. All Leorio wanted was to be a kid and the lives his children were living differently wasn't what he wanted.

This led to multiple disagreements. Leorio wanted to fight for this relationship but he had to fight for his kids. If he couldn't break Kurapika's controlling nature, he didn't know what to do. Leorio wanted to support Kurapika because he knew his protectiveness came from trauma. He knew his spouse was afraid that someone would kidnap their children and remove their eyes. Leorio couldn't blame him but there were ways they could allow their kids to just breathe. 

Kurapika obviously didn't budge. He didn't like how Leorio continued to bother him about this whole "free the kids" thing he was doing. So, he filed for divorce. Leorio was at work talking to a couple who were about to welcome a baby of their own when a lawyer that Kurapika hired hit him with the papers. Leorio was devastated. Maybe even more than devastated. It was like Kurapika had slapped him on the face or maybe pulled stubborn hairs out of his scalp. Leorio didn't know how to explain the feeling. All he knew is that it just hurt.

After months of going to court and battling it out, Kurapika and Leorio were single once again. Kurapika would take the kids and Leorio would see his children again on Friday nights and give them back on Sunday afternoons. He'd also get an opportunity to see them on school breaks. Leorio didn't want everything to play out like this. He was supposed to have the kids most of the time, not Kurapika. Not Kurapika with the busy modeling career. Not Kurapika who would probably leave his children with a nanny and not even raise them himself. Not Kurapika who would move on as if Leorio was never apart of his life.

Leorio was walking home on one of the certain days he enjoyed. He walked because Kurapika reminded him of vehicles. He didn't think Yorknew's superstar would find a way to disturb him. The physician felt his smartwatch vibrating. He looked at the screen to see the display name. Kurapika had already sucked the life of him. Why was he calling? 

Leorio stopped walking to pull his phone out of his briefcase. It'd be weird to talk through his watch in the middle of the street. The phone continued to vibrate tediously. 

"Leorio! How nice! You picked up!" The voice on the line was unusually sweet. 

"Are you drunk?" Leorio asked bluntly.

"You're so funny, Leorio. I have some news for you!" 

Why did Leorio need to know this news? If he really wanted to keep up with Kurapika's life he could search him up online. 

Leorio wasn't answering so Kurapika went ahead and said what he needed to say. "I'm engaged!"

The physician paused. "To be married?" He heard squeals from the phone. Leorio decided to hang up. He couldn't do this today. Kurapika had clearly done a lot since the divorce. He was happy.

Maybe this was a sign to Leorio to move on too.

Maybe one of the nurses would buy him lunch tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried writing this. Credits to @doctorstrangle on Twitter who gave me the name for Leorio and Kurapika's daughter. As always, I hoped you enjoyed this and I take feedback!


End file.
